FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2A and 2B represent a first stop 10 integral with a first support 12 connected to a frame and a second stop 14 integral with a second support 16 connected to a door hinged relative to the frame.
The first stop 10 and the second stop 14 have a first contact surface 10S and a second contact surface 14S, respectively, these contact surfaces 10S and 14S being configured to be in contact against one other when the door is in the closed position.
The first and second contact surfaces 10S and 14S are substantially planar and their contact plane is hereinafter referred to as the reference plane P.
According to one configuration, the first contact surface 10S has an elongated shape delimited by a first edge 18.1 and second edge 18.2. The first and second edges 18.1 and 18.2 are symmetrical in relation to a first central axis X.
For the remainder of the description, a Z-direction of offset corresponds to a direction perpendicular to the first central axis X and contained in the reference plane P.
According to embodiment configuration, the second stop 14 is a cylindrical pellet which comprises a cylindrical periphery 20. The second contact surface 14S is disc-shaped and comprises a second central X′ axis parallel to the first central axis X.
Optimally, the second surface contact 14S must be positioned centrally relative to the first surface 10S, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Thus, the first and second central X and X′ axes coincide.
However, as illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the first and second contact surfaces 10S and 14S are generally offset in the Z-direction of offset, the first and second central axes X and X′ being separated by a so-called offset distance E.
This offset E must be less than or equal to +/−1 mm in the case of an aircraft door stop.
Controlling this offset E is not easy because the space around the first and second stops 10 and 12 is confined, the door being in the closed position during the control.
According to the prior art, there is no tool enabling a simple, reliable and practical control of the offset.